


That's One Ramen Lovin' Son of A—

by TheWildFool



Series: Life of a Ninja [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Naruto is a Good Friend, Ramen, Sai and Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildFool/pseuds/TheWildFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Naruto goes on a rampage around the village for ramen. From interupting to destroying things and pissing people off. Pissing people off isn't a specialty, but for Naruto...it mind as well be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's One Ramen Lovin' Son of A—

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint enough, there is a tiny hint that I'm sailing with Saikura or Sairuno (SaixSakura).

Shikamaru inhaled deeply before releasing his breath. He was happy that the sun was shining with little to no clouds around. Both Chōji and himself decided that they would hangout and relax with each other, since it was there last day on break before helping with recovery efforts.

Chōji munched on his favorite brand of chips. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at Chōji, "Think you can quiet down the munchin' there Cho?" He grumbled, "You're disrupting what little peace we have..."

Chōji continued to eat and shook his head, sighing in defeat Shikamaru turned his head looking at the clouds. "It's a good thing Ino isn't here to boss us around right, Shikamaru?" Chōji said in between munching on his chips.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement, "Yep. Just don't speak her up..." Closing his eyes slowly he began to doze off but was soon interrupted by a loud annoying voice **_'Ah, boy…now what?'_  **He groaned, knowing who that annoying voice belonged to.

"HEY! Shikamaru! Chōji!"

Chōji looked up to see a blonde headed boy. He continued to watch as Naruto settled down a little, but he could tell that Naruto was slightly frantic.

"What is it Naruto…" Shikamaru questioned.

Scratching his head Naruto plopped down next to them, "I was wondering can you lend me some money for ramen please!" He clasped both hands together, with a crooked smile.

Getting up Shikamaru shook his head, "No way, you owe a lot of money for all that damned ramen you keep eating..."

Chōji continued to munch on his chips, "Sorry, Naruto. You still owe me from the last six times I loaned you money."

Naruto pouted and left the two. They stared off into the direction he leapt off too and warily glanced at each other.

"I wonder why Naruto is so hooked on ramen…where did he get his love for it anyway?" Chōji thought out loud to himself.

Shrugging Shikamaru began to walk off, "Dunno, don't care much." He stretched and yawned.

"Where ya going Shikamaru?" Chōji asked.

Without turning around Shikamaru answered blankly, "Home. I'm tired. You should head home if you don't wanna be out here by yourself."

 ****** _Sai's House_ ******

Slowly, with the last stroke of the tiny brush, Sai touched up on some areas of the beautiful Cherry Blossom tree. He smiled softly and dunked the brush into water before wiping it clean.

Sai picked up the finished painting, "Sakura should like this." He thought to himself as he looked over the painting, he couldn't understand why he told Sakura that he could do the painting she so desperately wanted. He shrugged to himself, figuring that the reason was of no importance.

Just as he was about to store the painting in a safe place, Naruto jumped through his window causing the ink to spill all over the painting. In disbelief and anger, Sai glared blankly at the ruined painting. A painting he had been working on, in between assisting everyone around the village with recovery efforts.

"HEY SAI!" Naruto said ecstatically ignoring the grim face of his friend. "Funny catching you here. Thought you'd for sure be at the library or under some tree painting and stuff!" He laughed loudly, causing Sai to cringe.

Calmly getting up Sai grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt, "You just messed up a painting. I've been working on it for months and YOU messed it up. WHAT do you want?" He fumed over the fact he would have to start over due to the carelessness of the young teen.

Naruto nervously looked around and laughed a little, "Sorry about messing up your painting…I just wanted…" before he could finish he quickly found his self out the same window he came crashing through.

Sai with his usual calm demeanor looked out the window, "Whatever it is Naruto, no. Don't come back unless it's really important."

Naruto sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "Man…what's a guy gotta do to get some ramen…" With a sideways frown Naruto left walking to the south side of the village.

Sighing Sai irritably began to re-construct his paint for Sakura _**'Dammit Naruto…'**_

 ****** _Southside Of Konoha Leaf Village_ ******

Kiba drew his arm back before launching the stick as far as he could. Using his hand as a visor to block the sun, he watched Akamaru run after the stick. He grinned widely, "Good boy Akamaru! Maybe next time I should have you fetch Naruto the same way you did that stick…" Naruto landed behind Kiba, "Speak of the devil…"

"Hey Kiba, Akamaru. What's up?"

Kiba turned to face the shorter teen and crossed his arms. He suspiciously eyed Naruto up and down, "I could smell you a mile away. I ain't up too much, just playing fetch with Akamaru. But, you…I can tell you want something. So spit it out what is it?"

Akamaru walked up behind Kiba and nudged his leg as he laid down. Kiba looked down to see the stick broken and chewed in half; he couldn't help but smirk.

"Well uhh, funny thing you should ask…Can you loan me some money so I can buy ramen?" Naruto turned his nose to the sky nonchalantly shoving his hands in his pockets.

Kiba smiled a little bit, "Maybe, depends who are ya buying it for?"

NarutoNaruto looked back down at Kiba. Kiba bit back his grin as the blonde stared at him; eyes filled with confusion.

Naruto raised his eyebrow tilting his head to the side, "Uhh, for myself. Duh." He pointed stupidly at himself.

Kiba growled and threw both pieces of the broken stick at Naruto. Both hitting him square in his face.

Lip poking out the blonde grunted in frustration,"Ouch! Hey! What was that for?" Naruto rubbed at his now scratched up face.

Kiba whistled, a signal for Akamaru to stand. He casually helped himself to be seated on the back of the large dog. A smirk formed on Kiba's face, he marveled at Naruto frustration, "Cuz, you're an ass. See ya later!" With that he left Naruto empty handed and irritated.

"So no money?" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, "Ugh!!" He threw his arms up in frustration. "Well...that knocks dog boy off the list...which leaves..." A smile formed ear to ear on his face he snickered as he left the scene.

 ****** _At Ichiraku Ramen_ ******

"One bowl of ramen, right?" Ayame asked with a smile.

Sakura nodded and graciously accepted the bowl, "Yes, thank you Ayame." Sakura separated chop sticks and began to eat.

"Mmmm….looks delicious…"

Before she could fill her mouth with the steamy Noddles, her head turned to the side. She screeched coming face to face with blue eyes and balled up her fist knocking Naruto ten feet away from her. "Naruto! You asshole! What the hell do you think you're doing? You think that was funny or something?"

Sakura glared angrily at him and smashed her fist on the countertop causing it to cave in. Naruto twitched rapidly and sat up rubbing his face and spitted out a tooth or two, "All I wanted was just some ramen…."

"Ramen?! All you wanted was _some_ ramen?!" Sakura gritted her teeth. Tsunade had given them all a break, and it was the last day and did not plan on running into Naruto until it was over. Unfortunately, for her the blonde had a one track mind that was worse than Kiba's.

Sakura laughed to herself and cracked her knuckles, "You want ramen, Naruto? I'll give you some ramen all right..." She reached for her bowl of ramen and chucked it in Naruto's direction.

Just as Naruto looked up he frowned, "Ah, boy..." The steaming bowl of noodles hit him in his face. The impact caused the bowl to shatter all over him. He jumped to his feet in a panic as the boiling hot liquid burned him; he screamed as he ran around in circles.

"There have your damn ramen!" she stormed off leaving a panicked Naruto. His frantic running hit a halt as he tripped and fell face first.

He groaned and lifted his face up slightly, "Still so...hungry. So broke..." He muttered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact #1 - This story is four years of age.
> 
> Fun Fact #2 - This story has been enhanced!
> 
>  
> 
> Naruto's Crazy FACT - The creator of the Naruto series (Original & Shippuden) will be creating a spin-off.
> 
>  
> 
> Let's all hope it doesn't turn into some stupid DBZ crap. (ugh)
> 
> Alrighty, y'all have an awesome morning/noon/afternoon/evening/night!!!


End file.
